


The Visit

by ashwritesfantasies, blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amused!Noctis, Clumsiness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered!Ignis, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, Recovery, Romance, Surgery, Worried!Ignis, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesfantasies/pseuds/ashwritesfantasies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: Ignis and Noctis are on their way to visit you after you've undergone surgery. There are a few tedious obstacles that lay in their wake, but Ignis and Noctis do eventually make it to your ward room. A heart-warming little imagine about how Noctis and Ignis would deal with such a situation with Ignis' Fem!SignificantOther!





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Tumblr user @blind-bae! I hope the surgery went well, and I wish you a speedy and healthy recovery my Friend! ~<3

“Ignis… you’ve got to slow it down!” Noctis piped up from the back seat of his sleek black car. Ignis was in the process of speeding down the main highway, right on track towards Insomnia General Hospital. “You’re going, like, twenty over the speed limit Specs—!”

Ignis held onto the steering wheel with one hand, his gaze intense on the road before him, as he held a single gloved finger up to quiet Noctis down. “Quiet, lest I crash your car.”

Noctis let out an exasperated sigh, but quickly moved to buckle his seat belt for the first time since he was eleven years old. It seemed that for the very first time in Ignis’ life, he was not going to listen to reason. A small smirk found its way onto Noctis’ lips. 

Why would Ignis be thinking rationally at all at this point in time anyways? Of course the only thing on his mind had to be his girlfriend who was going to be coming out of surgery within the hour. Noctis couldn’t help but shake his head a little in disbelief as his body lurched forward from Ignis’ sudden braking.

“Bloody hell!” Ignis grouched, lightly tapping the steering wheel with his fingers as his strained gaze peered over the traffic. “This woman… if only she had told me about her impending surgery, I could have arranged something for her at the Royal Hospital.” He muttered under his breath, his tapping getting louder against the steering wheel— as well as more frequent. Noctis almost laughed out loud, but caught himself just in time. He didn’t want Ignis to grouch at him for the rest of the trip to the general hospital. 

Noctis dared to peek out the window a moment, and immediately shot his gaze back to his lap as he internally cursed. The traffic was really bad. It looked like there was some kind of delay due to an accident further on ahead. It was no wonder that Ignis was not impressed in the slightest.

“Specs?” Noctis began slowly.

Given that the car stationary for the time being, Ignis turned his head towards Noctis with his eyebrows pinched in the centre. “Yes, Highness?” He addressed Noctis with his voice sounding slightly strained. 

Noctis grinned, “Seems there’s been a speeding accident down the highway. What a shame.” The prince teased. 

Ignis sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Oh come off it Noct. I’m just worried— she’s going to be in pain when she wakes and I might not be there to help her!” Ignis confessed hurriedly as he turned his gaze back to the cars before him. They were moving at a snail’s pace now, but there were surely moving. “Ah, progress!” Ignis cheered.

Noctis raised his eyebrows at his advisor and child hood friend. “Y/N is going to be fine, you know? She’s gonna be taken care of at the hospital— you need to take care of yourself too you know?” Noctis laughed softly. 

Ignis’ shoulders fell a little at Noctis’ words. “You’re right.” Ignis admitted, “I’m just—.”

“A doting boyfriend?” Nocti interjected, a knowing lilt in his tone.

Ignis chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “I believe that descriptor fits the bill. My apologies Noct; I will drive slower now—.”

“Oh knock if off, Specs!” Noctis rolled his eyes in good nature. “We can’t move any faster anyways.”

Noctis caught Ignis’ sheepish look from the rear-view mirror and snorted softly in amusement. The prince crossed his arms and leaned back into the back seat, settling down and leaving Ignis to his thoughts for the duration of the ride.

After all, he wasn’t that much of a brat.

——————

“Are we in the right ward?” Noctis asked slowly. 

Ignis glanced at the prince and nodded curtly, “I assure you, we’re in Building D.”

Noctis let out a short sigh and plucked the crumpled note page containing the information pertaining to your ward’s whereabouts from Ignis’ slack fingers. Ignis huffed indignantly, but did nothing to remove the paper from Noctis’ grasp. Instead, he slowed his gait so that he was walking side-long with the prince.

Noctis skimmed over the note paper and barked out a shocked laugh. “Ignis… the Recovery Ward is in Building B.” Noctis let Ignis slip the paper from his fingers, allowing the elder of the two to see the error in his navigation. Noctis by far was not used to being the ‘right’ one between himself and Ignis. The prince couldn’t help but revel in his triumph as he heard Ignis begin to emphatically apologise.

“Oh, Astrals! My apologies Noct— my mind is just pre-occupied at this moment.” Ignis murmured sheepishly as he gestured for Noctis to lead the way. “I do not trust myself with the directions, what with my mind so far away from the present space. Noct, lead us to Y/N, if you please?”

Noctis plucked the paper out of Ignis’ grasp once more, landing a pat on his back as he pushed his friend forward along with him. “You’re really out of it, huh?” Noctis asked softly. 

Ignis sighed and inclined his head forward in a nod, “Indeed. I am just extremely worried for Y/N. An operation is no small feat—.”

Noctis squeezed Ignis’ shoulder as he led his friend, and trusted advisor, out into the open— the two young men quickly making their way across the finely kept courtyard gardens of the general hospital, right towards Building B. “Relax Specs,” Noctis smiled reassuringly, “she’s going to be fine.”

—————

You had already come to when you spied Noctis’ and Ignis’ faces rather comically hovering at the glass panelled windows outside your ward room. Given the already weakened state of your immune system, the doctors had ensured that your stay in the Recovery Ward was in a contained room. You tried to smile to yourself, though the centre of your face was thudding with a dull, muted pain from the anaesthetic and pain killers you were currently affected by post-surgery. At least you would enjoy your own little peaceful space within the hospital— additionally, you got to have a whole bathroom to yourself!

“Y/N, it seems you’ve some visitors!” Your nurse threw you a conspiratorial wink. You felt a blush rise to your cheeks under the bandages across your nose and cheeks as your gaze flickered towards none other than Ignis and Noctis ambling into the room with comical caution. 

Noctis took one look at you tired, bandaged face— and the promptly gasped in shock. “You got a nose job?! What was wrong with your old nose?!” He asked, his tone incredulous. You wanted to laugh, but you also felt that if you did, you would be in a world of face-throbbing pain. 

Instead of laughing you simply rolled your eyes. “They had to break my nose to fix my fucked up sinuses Noct. I told you about it last night before bed!” You exclaimed at the unbelievable prince sitting at the foot of your bed.

It was at that moment that you felt Ignis’s warm, gentle hands taking your hand between them. You shifted your gaze his way and smiled slightly, though the expression turned into a slight wince of pain. Ignis noticed your discomfort immediately and looked to the nurse. 

“My lady is in pain— if it possible for her to have another dose of painkillers?” Ignis’ clipped tone seemed to grate on the nurse’s nerves. You knew that Ignis didn’t mean to sound like he owned the place; it was just in his nature to be formal and direct. Besides, your nurse seemed to be a little bit of a sensitive soul. 

Your nurse shook her head stiffly, “She just got out of surgery, sir. She needs to have the anaesthetic out of her system before we determine the level of her pain. Once that has been gauged, we can administer the pain relief as needed—.”

“And what of Y/N’s discomfort now—?” Ignis challenged, his tone growing heated. You raised your eyebrows at Ignis, never having seen him so on edge before in your life. Your eyes flickered to Noctis and you immediately caught the knowing smirk on his lips. 

Noctis noticed your eyes on him, and he crossed his arms across his chest and let out a short laugh. “Ignis, calm down— Y/N’s head is about to explode witnessing your mother-hen act.” Noctis’ face grew serious suddenly as he regarded you. “Specs had been a mess Y/N. He’s really worried about you—.”

“Of course I am!” Ignis interrupted suddenly, squeezing your hand. “You were so distraught before you went to bed last night, my dear. I cannot help but worry about my love on such a terrifyingly important occasion.” Ignis leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against your forehead. You shut your eyes and sighed quietly at the contact. It was nice to be doted on by the duty-bound man you called your boyfriend. 

Noctis groaned playfully at the sight of you and Ignis sharing affection openly before him. “Ugh, gross. It’s like watching your mum and dad be all lovey dovey at the local fair—.” Noctis mumbled.

You broke away from Ignis and shot Noctis a look, amused. “That’s awfully specific; I’m sensing a story here…” you grinned, the distraction of picking on the cute prince as you usually did alongside Ignis distracting you from the dull throbbing pain in the centre of your face from where the surgeon broke your nose bridge to fix the sinus issue. 

Noctis laughed and shrugged. “Prompto was talking about having to deal with his parents’ PDA all day last weekend at the fair. He took pictures and showed me too, and I was like ‘dude, why are you showing me this?’. And he was all ‘because you’re my best friend and you need to suffer with me’.” Noctis wheezed slightly as he tried to catch his breath from laughing. You smiled wide, the pain lingering, but your amusement winning out over the discomfort.

Ignis chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “Why did I bring you here again?” 

You giggled at the immediate affronted look on Noctis’ expression. “Because,” Noctis began with a soft glare, “you didn’t want to waste any time dawdling back the princes’ apartment.” Noctis stuck his tongue out at Ignis.

Ignis ignored Noctis and turned to you, an apologetic smile on his lips as he brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles. Again, you heard Noctis quietly gagging from the foot of your bed. “I do hope this imposition is not too much, my love?” 

You immediately shook your head, eyes twinkling with happiness as you realised just how sweet Ignis and Noctis really were. They took time out of their busy schedules to come by and make sure you were okay post-surgery. Sure, there would be nurses to do that very same thing, but it was nice to have family, friends and loved ones around to ease the physical pain away with idle chatter.

“This is perfect. I’m so glad you both came,” you regarded Ignis and Noctis with slightly teary eyes. “Thank you!”

Noctis reached behind his head with his had and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully just as Ignis kissed your knuckles once more. “It’s no big deal. Besides, I think it’s kinda cool you have a cast on your face. I wanted to see it.” Noctis admitted bashfully. 

You heard Ignis sigh in exasperation beside you, and felt him lean in close before he kissed your bandage covered cheek with enough pressure for you to pleasantly feel it. “I for one wanted to see you as fine and as well as you could be post-surgery dearest.” Ignis pulled back and smiled at you. “And I would be most delighted if I could assist you with anything while I am here.”

Smiling, you shook your head slowly— heart warming immensely at Ignis’ gestures and actions. How could a man be so perfect? How could you be so lucky?

“No, just…” you trailed off as your gaze flittered between your best friend Noctis and your boyfriend Ignis. You felt giddy butterflies in your stomach as you realised just how beautiful your relationships with Noctis and Ignis were— platonic and romantic respectively. 

“Hm?”

“Huh?” 

Both Ignis and Noctis prodded you on with their own little hums of curiosity. 

You let out a happy laugh— the physical manifestation of your pain very much present, but your mental state so warm and full that you didn’t care in the slightest in that moment.

“Thank you for the visit.”


End file.
